The Jade Dragon
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: Zuko feels the weight of his responsibilities as ruler of the Fire Nation when his life is threatened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything related to it. Any resemblance between this story and another is accidental, and if there is something in that regard that needs to be fixed, feel free to point it out, I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**

**The Jade Dragon**

**Chapter One**:

Zuko ran a hand through the tangled mess that was his hair. It needed a trim. And he was the Fire Lord… He should look decent. The thing was, he couldn't exactly trust anyone to cut his hair for him… Not after what had happened. He'd been asleep after a long day of meeting with advisors, and diplomats, when someone had tried to stab him as he slept. The man was caught, but Zuko was shaken. Since then, everything seemed like a threat. And people in the Fire Nation were frustrated with some of the decisions he'd made of late.

Couldn't anyone see he was doing his best?

He took up a pair of scissors himself and tried to trim his hair. When he was done it was slightly shorter, but probably worse looking than before.

He had been Fire Lord for seven years. He had thought this would all be easy by now. And, sometimes it was. But lately, it felt as if he would never succeed at his job.

He glanced at one of his guards. "Have there been any letters?" He couldn't help but wish for news from his friends. Though, one friend he knew he would not receive a letter from. That friend just popped in and out of his life, and he never knew when she would show up.

"None, sir."

"Will you send for Kanon?"

The guard left and Zuko rubbed his eyes. He felt tired.

Kanon appeared, gray hair not matching his lineless face. "You called?"

"I appreciate you going to the council meeting today, I needed the rest." He needed it. He hadn't actually rested. He'd paced back and forth in his room.

"I can see that everything is becoming too much for you. Let me handle things for you until you are well."

"Thank you, Kanon."

"There is one thing I feel I must mention to you, your highness." Kanon's voice was steady, but his words caused a feeling of dread for Zuko.

"What is it? Rebellion?"

Kanon chuckled, "Of course not, it is merely an…incident. Not even that, more like… A strange occurrence."

"_What?_"

"Well, one of the guards spotted someone on the palace walls. A hooded figure. A few days ago."

"What? Have they been seen since? What happened?"

"The man disappeared as soon as the guards spotted him. There have been no other sightings since then. I am sure it is nothing to worry about."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't want to cause you concern."

Zuko took a deep breath. "Keep an eye out. Interview the guards again."

Kanon nodded and then left the room. Zuko buried his face in his hands.

He didn't know how much time had passed, when he was startled by a loud knock at the door. "Who is it?" His voice was angrier than he had meant it to be.

"The greatest earthbender on the planet. Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to tear this door down?"

"Toph!" He looked up, his eyes wide. He briefly wondered about his appearance, before remembering it didn't matter. He jumped to his feet and unlocked the door.

She was twenty, now. Her hair was long, and braided back. No longer short. She still had dirt smeared across her face. She was taller than she once had been. To him, the change had been so gradual that it seemed strange to make note of it.

The sight of a familiar face, of someone he trusted, was such a relief that he thought he could hug her. He didn't. Instead, he patted her on the arm.

"How's life? Any executions of criminals lately?"

"I try not to do that."

"Oh, good. It was a trick question." She grinned.

"What brings you here?"

"Can't a girl just stop and see her pals every now and then?"

Zuko smiled, searching her face. It was pretty. She was still tough and strong, now, however, there was no denying she was pretty. He sometimes wondered if she wouldn't soon be engaged. Surely, there were suitors awaiting her. Then again, maybe there weren't. She could be intimidating.

He hadn't smiled in a while, he realized.

"You're stressed." Toph pointed out.

His smile faltered. "How did you know?"

Her feet dug into the ground. "Breathing and heart rate are a clue."

Zuko should have known. "I'm fine."

She gave him a look. A look that indicated he couldn't lie to her.

"There is no relief in this job." That wasn't true, but days like this it felt that way. "Someone even tried to kill me."

The strange thing was, she didn't look surprised. Then he realized,

"You heard."

She nodded.

"How are the others?" He changed the subject.

"Same old. Sokka and Suki went to the South Pole for their anniversary."

"I'm sure Suki loved that."

Toph laughed.

"The others?"

"Aang and Katara are busy with the kids. And I guess, working for 'peace in the four nations', and such."

"Everything sure doesn't feel peaceful, does it?"

"No." Toph acknowledged. "You're pretty miserable, then?"

"I'm fine." His voice was hard, then it softened. "I'm tired."

"Because, you can't trust your people, can you?"

He shook his head, even as he looked over her shoulder at the guards at the other end of the room. Sometimes he wondered if they were even on his side, though they hadn't done anything to earn any distrust.

"You trust me, though."

He laughed a little, "You know I trust you."

She stepped outside the room, "Then rest." She sat down outside the door. "I find I want to sit out here a while, and while I'm at it… I might as well guard the door."

He smiled, but was too tired to argue. "Thank you."

He collapsed into his chair, and fell fast asleep.

0000

Zuko slept for hours, and Toph sat outside the door, wide awake. She wasn't bored. Her mind was alert to every footstep nearby. She took her task seriously. Occasionally her mind did wander, she wondered if the young Fire Lord was pleased she was there, or if she was unwelcome.

She had stopped in to see him more often in the past seven years than any of the others had. And the others had come often enough. She tried to make her visits far enough apart that she didn't seem too eager, but there was no question that her friendship with Zuko was deeper now than it once had been.

Okay, they didn't always talk to each other about their feelings and mushy stuff like that. But they trusted each other, and were comfortable around each other.

She couldn't deny to herself that she liked him. She always looked forward to dropping in to see him, even as soon as she left. Still, she had to wait, because it would seem…Desperate, if she visited too much.

She didn't want him to know how much she cared about him. How his voice made her heart beat a little faster.

After all, he would certainly never think of her in any romantic way, she was sure. And why should he? That would be ridiculous.

She laughed at the thought. There was no question she had feelings for Zuko. But it was easier to keep on laughing those feelings away.

She kept expecting to feel an old man's footsteps coming toward her, but things were silent.

"Must be drinking tea." She smiled, she could wait to see Iroh a little while. Though she was eager to see her old friend.

0000

When Zuko finally woke, it was clear to Toph that the nap had helped a little. Zuko's voice was lighter, happier. Though still a little weary and overwhelmed, it wasn't quite as full of fear and frustration as before.

"You have any food around here?" She asked him.

"We do. Let's eat."

They went to the royal dining area. It was much too large, too awkward. At least Toph thought so.

"Do you _like _it here?" She asked, wrinkling her nose just slightly.

"What? Why?"

"It's so… Big. And Depressing."

She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"It is, isn't it?" His tone became more serious. "It's full of depressing memories, too."

She thought she would change the subject. "Where's your Uncle?"

She felt Zuko tense, sensing the earth he stood on. His temperature rose.

"I don't know." He answered shortly.

Her eyes widened slightly. "What? Why?!" Toph was slightly frightened, though she didn't know of what.

"We argued. The next day, he was gone."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But he wouldn't just up and leave like that would he? When did this happen? If-"

A fist slammed on the table. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" His voice was loud and angry.

She shuddered. She tightened her fists to cover her hurt with a pretense of anger.

"Fine." She answered roughly.

Then he relaxed, his voice softened and she felt a hand on her own. "I'm sorry, Toph. You are a good friend. I shouldn't have…"

"Forget it."

"No. I'm sorry. It's just everything is a mess here and people are trying to kill me and with Uncle gone… And you're my best friend… All of that is no excuse to yell at you."

She froze. Glad he did not have her talent for sensing heart beats through the earth, as hers sped up slightly. "Your best friend, huh?"

He scratched the back of his head, nervous. "I just mean… I mean… It seems like… we are best friends." His tone lifted slightly, as if he was asking her a question.

She let a smirk spread across her face. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

**Note: Hi there. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts and comments, whatever they may be. Thank you for your time! I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is fairly short. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Two:**

He was laughing now. Toph considered her mission a success.

"It's true! And the Badgermole just stood there like that woman was too intimidating for even him to pass by her!"

Zuko was clutching his side as he laughed, then he wiped at his eyes.

"That's terrible."

"I admire her." Toph grinned.

Zuko stopped laughing, admiring Toph's smiling face. "Toph…"

"What?"

"There must be some suitors chasing you at home." He let his voice sound teasing, guarding his curiosity.

She shook her head. "Very funny."

"I'm serious! Come on!"

"No one thinks of me that way. I mean, the tough blind girl is not any guy's type... Apparently. Not that I care." She added the last part suddenly, worried he might think she'd gone soft.

"That's ridiculous. Probably somebody is in love with you, but doesn't want to tell you."

Toph wrinkled her nose. "Any guys that would be interested, are not my type. Besides… I intimidate guys. Like I said, though, I don't care."

"You don't want to get married?"

"It's not that I don't want to. Maybe now isn't the time. You're older, anyway, why aren't _you_ married?"

He didn't actually know the answer to that. Not exactly. Lately it had seemed as if every possible girl was measured to the standard of a tough, dark haired, earthbender.

"I don't have time to think about a wife." Was his excuse, but she did not appear to buy that. "Girls don't line up for a guy with…" He motioned to his face. It was another excuse. "A scar like mine."

"Don't give me that! I hear girls talk about you as soon as I step into the Fire Nation."

Zuko chuckled.

"Have your eye on anyone?"

Her eyes met his, though he knew she couldn't see him. He knew if he lied she would know.

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm your best friend!"

Zuko chuckled.

She grinned. "Hey… How come you never come visit _me?_" Her voice was half playful, half serious. "You say we're best friends."

"I'm running a kingdom."

"That's no excuse!" She shrugged. "Think about it."

0000

It was later. Night was upon the Fire Nation and things were peaceful and silent. The young guard stood alert, proud of his position. He had felt it a great honor to have a guard position such as this. Especially as there had been a threat to the Fire Lord.

He watched the sleeping grounds of the castle, expecting to see nothing. That's when he saw the figure. He signaled the other guards, and then got closer.

The stranger was standing on the outer wall, still as a statue. A long, dark green cloak shaded the figure, and a hood fell over its eyes.

He climbed the ladder, silently as he could, yet when he reached the top of the wall, the face had turned toward him and the other guards. "State your name!" He said, in the most commanding voice he could.

"I am the Jade Dragon." Whispered a voice, as just the smallest flicker of a flame appeared in the hand of the figure.

"What is your business here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The figure sounded as if it almost wished to laugh. Then, the Jade Dragon stepped off the wall, and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Three:**

Toph sat beside Zuko. His head was in his hands and he groaned.

"Do not worry, we will take care of it." Kanon was saying.

There was a short silence, then Toph spoke up. "It's probably nothing, anyway."

Kanon's expression darkened. "Any threat to The Fire Lord is certainly not 'nothing'."

Toph folded her arms. "I'm just saying, maybe it isn't a threat at all."

Zuko sat unmoving, responding to neither of them.

"Nevertheless, we shall certainly treat it as one."

Toph was starting to get the impression that Zuko's advisor was not fond of her, and she couldn't say she cared for the man either. She nudged Zuko's arm, and he glanced up for the first time.

"This would be a good time for you to visit me. What if we left tomorrow? Your guards can investigate 'The Jade Dragon' and you can finally relax a little."

Zuko lifted his head slightly, he hesitated, then said, "It would be terrible to leave my people in times of trial."

"The only one in _trial_ right now is you. Your people are fine."

"I believe the earthbender has a point, sir," Kanon jumped in.

Toph was surprised, "Wait. You're agreeing with me about something?"

"The Fire Lord needs to reduce his stress, and I believe leaving the threat for a time would accomplish that."

"Well…" Zuko sounded concerned, but a little hopeful.

"I would be happy to look after things while you were away. I highly recommend it for your health."

Zuko hadn't had the opportunity to be fairly normal for a while. Somehow, the old habit of traveling around still felt like normalcy to him.

"I would be pleased to accept your invitation, Toph."

"Awesome!" She jumped up, then cleared her throat and folded her arms again. "I mean, sure, if you want." She shrugged.

00000

The cart rumbled along the dirt road, Toph and Zuko sitting in the passenger seat behind the driver. A large moosedonkey pulled them along. Zuko wore a hooded cloak to disguise himself, (a nation's leader couldn't just travel along without precautions) but thankfully it was raining so hard that the sight was not strange.

"How long does this ride usually take?" Zuko asked, tugging at his cloak impatiently.

Toph had told Zuko many times just to sit back and relax. She told him that the trip would take a while. Now, his impatience had been shown time and time again and she was sick of it.

"You know what, it would probably go a lot faster if you _stopped complaining_." Toph let the irritation show in her voice. She was hurt by his clear frustration with the trip. She had foolishly thought it would be fun.

Zuko was silent for a time, and the silence was heavy. She could feel his stiffness beside her.

"It's raining." He said, finally. "And we have been traveling for hours."

She purposely scooted away from him, so she was squished against the side of the cart. "It will only be 30 minutes or so before I leave you at your inn. Then you can be dry, Sissypants."

"Don't call me that!"

Toph liked Zuko a lot. She knew he just had his bad moments, and normally, she could over look them. She certainly had bad moments as well. But she had really believed they would enjoy spending time together, and she was more than disappointed in the outcome.

Still, fighting wasn't going to make things better.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Me too."

The sound of the cart moving along the road was the only sound for a time.

"I guess I am just… nervous. Leaving the Fire Nation. Anything could happen while I'm gone and it's making me… Anyway, I'm sorry."

Zuko shifted slightly, causing the wooden seat to creak.

"The whole point of coming is so that you can get away from all that! Don't you know how to have fun?"

Zuko was silent, and Toph felt pity for the young man. She smiled.

"It's alright. I overreacted."

There was another short silence.

"Are… we still friends?" He asked,

Toph punched him in the arm.

"I'll take that as a yes."

0000

The inn was owned by an old couple, who hosted guests in the small building beside their home. It was a nice place, and Zuko couldn't complain. The large windows could be shielded by curtains, but when they were open, the room was full of light that he often missed in the enclosed palace in the Fire Nation.

There was a table set up by the window, with a tea set on it that made Zuko cringe.

"Is everything according to your likings, sir?" asked the old woman, she wore a white apron over her light green dress. Her face was crinkled with age, but her eyes were warm.

"Actually…" He hesitated. "I don't think I'll be wanting any tea. Would you mind… I would like the extra room to use the table?"

The old woman smiled, "Of course," She put the tea things on a tray to carry away, but she paused before she left.

"Will you join us for dinner? Or are you eating with Miss Bei Fong?"

Toph had dropped him off at the inn and gone home while he settled in.

"I told her we would meet in the market for dinner." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "But thank you."

"You are a lucky young fellow… Miss Bei Fong is very well off, you know."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, to have a woman of such wealth care for you is certainly an advantage."

"Toph doesn't…. _Care for me_… I mean, we're friends. And I'm not very worried about her… wealth."

The old woman's eyes laughed, (her name was Lana) "I see."

"What?"

"Do you not think she is a beauty?"

Zuko's cheeks were already hot and he knew his blush was obvious. It felt undignified. Though he knew this woman had no idea who he was. He was embarrassed.

"I mean… I guess. She's grown up to be fairly good looking…" Zuko had to admit, if only to himself, that Toph was stunning. Every day, she seemed to be even prettier.

Yet, she was still so unconcerned with her appearance as a whole. She didn't care if her clothes were caked in dirt or her face was smudged, (of course, she didn't even know if her face was smudged) and yet, for all that, she wasn't any less beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I've pried… I do that a lot."

"That's alright."

"Will you and Miss Bei Fong consider joining us for dinner tomorrow?"

"…That'd be great."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate feedback if you'd like to give it! Even if it is negative feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four:**

Toph and Zuko were enjoying the pork buns sold by the market man at the stand nearby. Despite the end of his trip coming soon, Zuko seemed much more cheerful than he had been, and Toph was more cheerful too. She sat with her feet firmly planted on the ground, 'seeing' through the vibrations in the earth. Zuko sat beside her, and while he still did not seem entirely relaxed, he was certainly calmer than he had been in a while.

"Our next vacation we can go see Aang and Katara." Toph said, fighting off a blush when she realized she had just assumed they would spend their next vacation together. She pretended not to notice her own comment, however, and sat comfortably, without amending her statement.

"That would be fun." Zuko said comfortably, seeming not to notice.

They were quiet, but it felt like a happy silence.

"Do you like being Fire Lord, Zuko?"

Zuko was surprised by the question, and he had to think about it.

"I would…" He said, thoughtfully, "if I didn't feel like I was living in my father's shadow."

"Hmm?" Toph sat up, listening.

"People see the Fire Nation throne as an evil thing… As if the very throne was cruel, rather than the man who sat on it. I don't want the people to fear me, or to hate me. I want…" He hesitated.

"You want them to trust you."

Zuko nodded, his fist clenched. "They don't trust me. They tried to kill me."

"_They_ didn't try to kill you. Some_one_ tried to kill you. Not your people as a whole."

"You're right, I guess."

"I usually am."

Zuko laughed.

"What about you, Toph?"

"What?"

"I don't know…Talk about you."

She hesitated. "What is there to say? Tough blind girl, helped save the world, teaches kids to earthbend."

"I already know all that."

"I am extremely hungry."

"And?"

"I don't know, don't put me on the spot."

"Sorry."

She paused, "I guess I want… to make my mom proud."

That was the last thing Zuko had expected to hear. Toph could tell because he suddenly sat up straight.

He didn't ask, so she went on. "We're all on okay terms now… But I can tell… She's not proud of me. She never wanted the world to see me, because I was blind. Now, everyone knows who I am, and she isn't proud of me, not because I'm blind. But… Because I'm not pretty, and I don't act—"

"Everyone says your pretty!"

That wasn't the same as _him_ saying it, but she shrugged. "Well, I don't _act_ pretty. I'm dirty, and I fight, and I'm not dainty and she wants a daughter who will sit while she brushes her hair, and dress up in fancy gowns, and get married young to some rich nobleman."

"And you don't want to do those things."

"I just want to be _me_, Zuko! And I thought she would be proud of me…"

"I'm sorry."

Zuko scooted over so he was sitting just slightly closer to her. Toph wondered if this was how he knew how to show support, without holding her hand.

She might not have minded if he'd held her hand.

"Anyway, I'm not extremely unhappy or anything. Not like you."

"I'm okay."

Toph made a show of relaxing. Placing her arms behind her head. "I'm fine too."

0000

"You don't have to beat around the bush with it. Say what you really think." Toph laughed.

"It is really the worst thing I have ever tasted." Zuko felt his cheeks burning as he finished spitting out the food Toph had offered him.

"Well, it's a delicacy around these parts, Princey."

Zuko felt a smile creeping across his face. "Do you like it?"

Toph wrinkled her nose. "No, it's horrible." She tossed her untouched food to the ground, where an animal got it.

Zuko laughed. He actually laughed. It was a short burst of laughter, but it was hearty and genuine. It felt good.

She was grinning, she looked pleased.

"Why did you get one for yourself if you hate it?" He awaited her answer with eagerness.

"You wouldn't have tried it if I didn't get some for myself!"

He nudged her in the arm. "Jerk."

He noticed for the first time a string around her neck. He assumed there was a pendant hung on it, but he couldn't see it beneath the collar of her tunic.

"What's your necklace?"

Toph's hand flew to her neck. She patted her neck with wide eyes, but relaxed when she felt the pendant safely hidden.

"It's nothing…" She said, her tone more serious than it had been.

Zuko was confused. She was so obviously keeping a secret from him, and he didn't know why.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be so eager to hide it." His eyes narrowed, though he knew she couldn't see his expression. He was irritated that she wasn't telling him something.

"I'm not hiding anything!" She snapped.

Zuko knew his only option was to let it go. "Okay." He said, still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What now?" She asked, her voice light again.

He hesitated, frowning. "I should pack."

Zuko saw her mood deflate. Her shoulders sagged, her face fell to a frown, her blind eyes cast down.

"It… Went by fast."

Toph straightened up again. He saw her building up the walls she always built to keep her emotions to herself.

"Oh well. Nice while it lasted." Half a smile crossed her face, and she gave him a hard smack on the back.

"You could come back, visit a little longer." He let himself hope, and he knew it showed in his voice. But she shook her head immediately.

"No. I was just there. "

"So?"

"So, I have other things to do!" Her voice turned sour, and Zuko frowned.

There was silence between them, then she spoke again. "I'll see you off tomorrow, though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Avatar .**

**Chapter Five:**

Zuko dreaded his return journey to the Fire Nation. With no uncle awaiting him there, and the threat of assassins, and all the news Kanon would have for him of what happened while he was gone, he could see nothing to look forward to. He couldn't stop regretting having to leave Toph behind. He felt better with her around.

Zuko was about to step onto the cart that was to take him away. Toph stood beside him, not looking very cheerful herself, though that might have had something to do with the early hour.

"Try not to be too unbearable on the way back. Consider your driver." She was teasing him, yet, he didn't feel like laughing at the moment.

He nodded, and started to climb onto the cart when he stopped, one foot off the ground.

"Should I expect you in the near future?"

"Don't know." She shrugged.

Zuko got into the cart, resigned. Suddenly, Toph reached out a hand and punched his leg, since she couldn't reach his arm.

"Take care of yourself," She said, her voice softer. "And thanks for coming."

"It was nice."

The cart began to move, and Zuko watched Toph as he drove away. She stood unmovingly, and Zuko didn't stop watching her until he was too far away to see her.

0000

Zuko didn't know exactly how many days had passed since his return to the Fire Nation. They all blurred together. He spent day and night surrounded by guards, as he discussed policies and international affairs. He missed Toph. He tried not to think about it, to push it aside, but it could not be denied that he continuously wished for her company. He wanted to have a reason to laugh.

Every time someone was drinking tea, too, he thought of his uncle. That stung like the bites of a thousand horsebees.

"You're highness…" Kanon appeared in the doorway, and Zuko looked up from the piles of paper he had been pouring over.

"Hi." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Perhaps you should rest, your highness."

"I am fine. I need to respond to these letters from the earth kingdom."

"I can attend to them, your highness."

Zuko shook his head. "I want to send out a search party for my uncle. Tell them to search tea shops. I'll give you a note that they can deliver to him if they find him. Start nearby. Then search Ba Sing Se and the rest of the earth kingdom."

"Your highness, this plan may not be wise. You shouldn't send any soldiers away at a time like this."

"I've made up my mind."

"You're uncle left of his own will."

"And, now, I will ask him to return."

"I understand." Kanon left, looking like he had just been told to eat pickled fish-lion.

Zuko wrinkled his nose,he hated pickled fish-lion.

Why did people _eat_ fish-lion, anyway?

He was getting distracted, and Zuko looked back down at his work. If Toph had been here, they would have laughed about that.

He rubbed his eyes. He felt like he was thinking about Toph all the time these days. Whenever he saw _rocks_ he thought of Toph. That was not a good sign.

He let his mind go back to his uncle. He didn't know whether or not to be hopeful about the old man's return. Zuko wanted to believe that soon he would be able to sit and talk with Iroh over tea, but he had a sickening fear that he might not see his Uncle any time soon, if ever again.

He pushed aside the papers he had been inspecting. His mind could not focus on it at all. One moment he was thinking about Toph, the next he was thinking about Iroh. He got to his feet, suddenly wanting to go outside. He found a balcony, and stood for a moment, staring out at the Palace city. All of those people that he could see worked for him. From the window he could not see into the greater city beyond, outside the palace gates. It seemed wrong.

That's when he made up his mind. _I'm going out there._

00000

The cloak he wore fell over his face just enough to shadow the scar that identified him. Anyone in the fire nation who saw his face would know who he was. He couldn't afford to let that happen.

He exited without the guards noticing, he was used to slipping by places unnoticed from his years searching for Aang. He didn't want the guards stopping him now and insisting on going with him.

It would be far better to go out alone. The market was open and people were busier than ever, shopping in the fire light. It was almost festive, and Zuko smiled. It was refreshing. He took a deep breath and smelled fried food. His stomach growled. He purchased some and went on his way, thinking briefly how much Toph would have liked the food.

People shopped and talked and bartered, and Zuko watched. There was a man selling portraits, and Zuko went closer to have a look.

There, in the back, was a painting entitled "Heroes" with a mildly accurate painting featuring a bald boy, with an arrow on his head. With him, were two water tribe people, one young man and one young woman, there was an earth kingdom lady, and a scarred young fire nation man. He smiled to recognize himself with his friends. He kept his head down.

"Do you sell a lot of those?" He pointed at the portrait.

The man chuckled. "I suppose. Some people love it, some do not."

"How much?"

"Ten copper pieces."

Zuko reached into his pocket, and then stopped. He almost hadn't thought of it, but he said, "How long did it take you to paint that one?" He thought it was Aang and Katara rubbing off on him.

"Oh…" The man frowned, thinking, "four hours, perhaps."

"Ten copper pieces for four hours?"

"It's a generous price!" The man was becoming defensive.

"Too generous! You could sell it for five gold pieces, at the least!"

The man was surprised. "Not if I want to sell it."

"I'll give you ten for it."

The man nodded, and Zuko passed him ten gold coins.

"Sir!" The man was stunned.

"I like it."

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

The man wrapped up the portrait and handed it to Zuko, who took it and nodded.

"Your art is impressive."

Zuko wondered around the market. He saw poor and wealthy merchants. He saw busy streets and quiet ones. He kept his face covered by the hood, and no one else recognized him. It wasn't until the market was quieting and people were going to sleep that Zuko returned to the palace.

000000

"Any word of Uncle?" Zuko asked Kanon, a week later as they sat down to eat a meal.

"None yet, I'm afraid, your highness."

Zuko's shoulders sagged. He looked down at his plate of food and stabbed his fork into a cooked potato. How had he let this happen again? Losing his uncle over an argument?

A soldier ran into the room, "Your highness, and Kanon, the Jade Dragon has been spotted again!"

Zuko and Kanon jumped to their feet.

"I will take care of this, not to worry." Kanon hurried out of the room, and Zuko was left in confusion and fear. He slammed down his fist on the table.

He followed them out of the room, determined to hear more of what was happening.

It wasn't an hour later, however, when Kanon had returned.

"He vanished." Kanon said, "but we will find him soon."

It wasn't until later that Zuko finally returned to his room to get as much sleep as he could.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was a hooded figure outside his room, waiting threateningly to attack him as he dozed off. But each time he checked, there was no one there.

**Author's Note: Thanks for your time, guys! I hope you like this chapter. A lot of editing needs to be done to the next chapters, maybe even adding a chapter, so please forgive me if updates take a bit. That also means if you have questions about the story and characters etc. feel free to ask them, they might be able to be addressed in the upcoming chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I found out that this is not the only Avatar story with this title. I didn't mean to be such a copy cat. Oops! Sorry!**

**Chapter Six:**

When the sun greeted Zuko the next morning, he found himself instantly grieved. He had been dragged out of a dream where uncle was back, and everything was normal. He wiped at wet eyes, and tried not to think about it. It didn't work.

He left his room and met a man in the hallway who said quickly, "Excuse me, your highness, someone is waiting for you." He motioned down the hall, and Zuko frowned. He went down to the dining room. That's where he saw her.

"Toph!" His eyes grew wide, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Then he smiled a tiny smile.

"Good morning." She replied calmly, as if her presence wasn't surprising.

"What are you doing here?"

"You sounded so desperate when you left, I thought I better not wait long to come back." She replied, smiling broadly.

He didn't comment, instead, he sunk into a chair at the table and watched her intently, trying to convince himself he wasn't dreaming. He pinched his arm, but it hurt appropriately.

Kanon entered the room then, and paused. "Ah, Miss Bei Fong has returned." He didn't sound altogether enthused.

"Miss Bei Fong is an honored guest, Kanon." Zuko spoke up, even though Toph didn't really need any defending. She sat with her feet on the table, and Kanon wrinkled his nose as he replied.

"And I welcome her."

"I look forward to the parade." Toph said, grinning.

"Wh-what?" Kanon looked at Zuko.

"She's joking." Zuko said quickly, "Toph, give him a break."

Kanon left a moment later, mumbling that he was very busy.

"I don't like that guy." Toph said, when he left.

Zuko shook his head. He looked at her, still so happy to see her, all he wanted to do was sit and stare and be glad that his friend was back. Then he blinked.

He couldn't stare at Toph!

He looked away.

0000

Toph didn't like to bring it up, because it was such a touchy subject, but she kept on wondering where Iroh was. She just felt like it didn't seem like him to leave without sending any word of where he was going and without any attempt at reconciliation. It made her frown when she thought of it, so she tried not to think about it when Zuko was around.

But something about it didn't make sense to her, and she couldn't shake the idea that there was some mystery that needed to be solved.

She needed to be distracted, anyway. It was so much easier to focus on Iroh's disappearance, however painful it was, than keep on thinking about Zuko. Because she was sure that her feelings for Zuko were not at all good for her health.

One day, a group was gathered around the table for breakfast. Zuko had asked for an update on the search for his uncle, and there had been no positive response.

"What if I go look for your uncle? I might be able to hunt him down, and he would listen to me." Toph offered.

"You think you could find him?" Zuko hesitated.

"Why shouldn't I be able to?!" Her tone was a little defensive.

"With all due respect, your highness, there is no sense sending the girl on a search when no one else has found your uncle." Kanon said from nearby.

"You underestimate me." Then she added to Zuko. "Don't let him change your mind. I can do this."

"You'll let me know what you find? And you'll tell Uncle I'm sorry?"

"Trust me, Zuko. I can find him."

"Okay. I trust you."

0000

Toph already had some ideas about her search for Iroh. She knew something wasn't right, and felt that she should begin her search within the palace. She was walking down the hallways the next day, thinking about all this, when she felt footsteps that she recognized walking towards her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bei Fong." Kanon said, pausing.

"Right." She said.

"I suppose you will begin your search quite soon."

"I probably will." She shrugged, her tone even.

"How lovely." He replied. "We all wish for the Firelord's uncle to return safely."

_Lie._

Toph's eyes narrowed, as Kanon began walking away.

Kanon paused for a second, and Toph could hear a smile in his voice. "What a lovely necklace, Miss Bei Fong." Then he kept walking.

Toph's hand flew to her neck, and she froze. It wasn't hidden, and her eyes grew wide as her fingers closed tightly around the pendant.

0000

Toph looked for Zuko for until she was tired of wondering the castle, when she growled in frustration and made her way down the hall to her own room. She threw open the door and stepped inside, but the moment she did she felt herself swept up off the floor into a net. She was suspended in the air, her feet unable to reach the earth.

"What is this! Let me out!" She struggled against the ropes, but could not earthbend dangling in the air.

"Toph Bei Fong, you are under arrest for intent to harm the Fire Lord." Kanon's voice spoke out, someone was pulling the net from the ceiling when Kanon spoke again. "Wait."

Toph felt the necklace pulled from her neck suddenly. There was a pause and then she heard Kanon speak again. "As I suspected."

There was laughter in Kanon's voice as he spoke to his men. "Congratulations, men. We have captured The Jade Dragon, you have served the Fire Lord well today."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!"

A moment later, she was knocked out.

0000

The world was dark and with her feet lifted from the ground, she could see nothing. She felt consciousness return to her. She was dangling from somewhere, though she didn't know if it was high. She let out a frustrated scream.

"Screaming won't help you. No one will free such a traitor." Kanon's voice spoke loudly from somewhere below.

"I'm not the traitor! You are!"

"Firelord Zuko will be so sad to learn that his little girlfriend was intending to kill him. The Jade Dragon, very clever."

"I'm not—I wasn't—" Toph felt anger burning inside her ready to explode.

"I do believe he was really quite attached to you. All I am curious about is, that the guards claim they saw the Jade Dragon firebend briefly, and yet, here you are."

"I wasn't going to hurt Zuko! I was protecting him! The Jade Dragon never attacked."

"So you confess that you are the Jade Dragon."

"I would never hurt him! You are the one who is the traitor! I know you sent Zuko away to the earth kingdom with me so you could have a taste of the throne! And I know that you are responsible for Iroh's disappearance! Did you kill him?"

"How did you firebend, Miss Bei Fong? Please, I must know."

"I had matches, genius! I'll get out of here, and you know that I can rip you apart!"

Kanon laughed heartily. "You are helpless. Dangled fifty feet in the air and caught in a net. It's as if you were a caged bird. A caged dragon?"

"I know you are no friend of Zuko's. If you hurt him I'll-"

"How do you think it will hurt Zuko when he realizes his sweetheart has betrayed him?"

"He'll never believe you!"

"We'll see."

Toph heard another laugh echoing toward her before she heard a door slam shut.

**Author's Note: Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven:**

When the door closed behind Kanon, Toph felt tears rise unwelcome in her sightless eyes. She was sure that no one was there to see them, but they stung harshly.

"Toph? Is that you?" The voice was so familiar Toph felt as if the panic welling up inside her vanished.

"Iroh!" She called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a cell down below." He answered.

"I thought he killed you! You've been locked here all along?"

"Indeed, my dear. I'm afraid I was beginning to think he wasn't who he claimed to be, and he saw me as a threat. He kept me alive in case he ever needed leverage, I suppose."

"Zuko's been sending out search parties!"

"Indeed? And are Kanon's words true? Are you and Zuko sweethearts?"

_How can he be asking me that at a time like this?_ "Don't be ridiculous!" Toph responded, her cheeks burning. "We have to get out of here."

0000

Zuko had gone out that morning on business. As soon as he returned, however, he was greeted by Kanon.

"Welcome back, your highness, I have good news and bad news!" Kanon replied, his voice bright.

Zuko groaned, "What is it?"

"The good news is that the Jade Dragon has been captured. You can rest safely now."

Zuko did feel relieved, but he couldn't feel really calm until he heard the bad news. "That's great! What else?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid Miss Bei Fong had to depart while you were away."

Zuko felt instantly sick with disappointment. He shook his head, trying to hide his emotions. "She couldn't wait?"

"I'm afraid she was in quite a hurry, your highness."

"Thank you, Kanon, for the news." Zuko turned his back and hurried away, then.

Zuko walked through the halls with his head hanging. He should have known she would leave, but he couldn't help but wish she hadn't. He couldn't help but wish she would stay forever.

He'd been thinking it for a while. He couldn't not notice how beautiful she was, even when she didn't try to be. He couldn't not notice how the world got lighter when she was around, and how she seemed to understand him.

He thought he understood her, too.

He clenched his fists and shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Toph would never think of him in a romantic way. It seemed silly just thinking of it.

He found himself at her room. He pushed open the door and stared inside. The room was almost entirely empty. He stared at it for a moment before determining to leave and stop feeling sorry for himself over something so ridiculous. He glanced around one last time, and spotting something on the floor, walked towards it, sitting down to take a better look. It was a long thin string that he recognized seeing around Toph's neck, and wondering what pendent hung from it. He picked it up, examining the pendent of jade.

It was a dragon.

Something registered in his brain and he jumped to his feet. _It couldn't be._

0000

Kanon entered the room again, though Toph didn't know who came through the door until he spoke.

"I've spoken to his royal highness."

She didn't reply, but she felt less afraid now knowing she had a friend locked in one of the cells below.

"I'm so glad that the Fire Lord has such a resilient spirit. You have to after all he has been through. Also, prone to anger, I'm afraid, but he is young."

Toph frowned as she listened to Kanon's speech, she could hear the smugness in his voice.

"He couldn't believe someone he had been so close to could possibly do such a thing as try to assassinate him, but, there it is. He is angry, of course, but he'll recover swiftly after your execution."

Toph couldn't breathe for just a second, then she spoke out, "He won't let you kill me!"

"He ordered it himself."

"You're lying!" She yelled.

"Zuko wouldn't—" Iroh spoke up, but Kanon interrupted.

"Oh, I assure you, he would!"

0000

A moment of irrational fear filled Zuko as the implications of Toph being the Jade Dragon hit him. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind he knew that Toph would never hurt him. She had plenty of opportunity to harm him if she had wanted to. Besides, he trusted their friendship.

How many times had Toph offhandedly said that maybe the Jade Dragon wasn't there to hurt him at all? He had thought she was just trying to make him feel better.

The Jade Dragon had only appeared after that first assassin, and Toph had come around then too.

She was trying to protect him.

He felt a smile slowly crawl across his face. Then he frowned.

That meant either Kanon had captured the wrong person, or he had captured Toph, and didn't want to tell Zuko. He felt sick again, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to think.

_Was he trying to spare my feelings?_ Zuko wondered.

He rushed down the hall and stopped the nearest guard.

"Where did Kanon take the Jade Dragon?"

"I'll show you, your highness. But are you sure you want to visit the traitor…?"

"I think this is a misunderstanding."

The guard didn't reply, instead he led Zuko down dozens of stairs to a locked room.

They stopped outside the door. "Kanon has ordered that no one enter." The guard told Zuko, "He said it is all a matter of great security."

"Thank you, I would like to enter now."

He saw Toph first. She was dangling from the ceiling as if she were a priceless bird that might fly away. "Toph!"

"Zuko!" She looked surprised to hear his voice, and struggled against the net that held her aloft.

"You're highness!" Kanon turned, with a look of shock and some fear.

"Zuko!" Another voice called out to him then, too, and Zuko's eyes fell to another cell nearby.

"…Uncle?" He shook his head, blinking. "I don't understand."

Kanon shook his head urgently, "It can all be explained your highness."

"It's true that I'm the Jade Dragon, but I wasn't trying to kill you. I don't know what Kanon told you but I-"

"I know but-" He looked from Toph to his Uncle. "Kanon put you in this prison?" Zuko asked Iroh, "Why?"

"He is not to be trusted, Zuko." Iroh answered.

"I thought you left because of what I had said-"

"I would not leave you in such a way."

Zuko felt emotion swell inside him. He turned toward Kanon slowly. "It's time for the truth, Kanon."

"Your highness. As I said, it can all be explained."

"I'm waiting." Zuko's trust was wearing thin. He frowned.

Preparing himself, he got into a fighting stance, and Kanon's face hardened.

"I should have known I couldn't convince you your little girlfriend was a traitor. Even if she was lurking on the palace walls as good as guilty."

Zuko frowned, but stood still, saying nothing.

"But she was trying to protect you, she says, so you believe her."

"How do you explain hiding my uncle here?"

"He was a traitor as well, of course."

"That's a lie! My uncle is loyal. I thought you were too, but I see now that you never were."

Kanon glared back at Zuko, "Well, the jig is up."

He pointed at the rope holding Toph high in the air. "Move, and I'll burn her to the ground."

Zuko froze, looking up at Toph without moving his head.

"Don't hurt her." He said, his voice low and angry.

"Dismiss your guards. Or the girl falls."

"Leave now, it will be fine." Zuko told the guards.

"I would make a far better ruler than you. You pace back and forth and you get nothing done. You frolick around with a blind earthbender girl. I thought I could wear you down into a state of complete panic until you were mad and I was ruling your kingdom. I was close too. You imagined everyone was out to get you. You are weak. You are nothing more than a banished prince who never learned to be a ruler."

Zuko didn't move, he stood still and stared at Kanon. "You are nothing more than a baby, crying over someone else's toy."

Kanon shot a flame at the rope holding Toph's net, then turned and ran. He calculated correctly in some respects, because Zuko didn't chase after him. Instead, Zuko jumped beneath Toph, catching her right in time. She looked shocked not to find painful ground beneath her, but she didn't stop to be relieved for long. She pushed herself out of Zuko's grasp, and as soon as she was on earth again, she paused then gave one hard kick to the ground.

"Look in the hallway." She told Zuko.

Zuko stepped out of the room to find Kanon enclosed in a prison of rock, only his head was free. Toph joined him in the hallway, and Zuko grinned. Then, Toph bended the earth again to place Kanon in a cell.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That guy is the worst."

Zuko let out a nervous laugh, feeling relief growing inside of him. He wanted to hug Toph, but instead he gave her a pat on the back.

"The Jade Dragon, huh?"

She shrugged, "We need to help your uncle. I'm sure he hasn't had tea in ages." She turned back to the room and pulled the bars apart in the cell that held Iroh.

Zuko looked at his uncle as he stepped out of the cell, his heart full of emotion he couldn't explain. "I'm so sorry."

Iroh extended his arms to hug his nephew, "It's all over, nephew."

Zuko threw his arms around his uncle, and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine!**

**Chapter Eight: **

Toph, Zuko, and Iroh were sitting together at a small table, with a pot of tea between them and cups of tea in their hands. Zuko took in a deep breath, reminding himself that all was well. Kanon was locked up, and it did not seem as if anyone else was scheming against him. Finally, he could rest.

Toph felt Zuko sitting nearby extremely consciously. His heart beat was not steady, but that was to be expected after all that had happened. Meanwhile, Zuko kept glancing at Toph. And Iroh noticed.

"I think I could use some fresh air. It's amazing how much you miss it after being locked up for such a long time." Iroh chuckled, getting to his feet. "You two stay here, I will be back in a bit."

The silence after Iroh left was awkward, until Zuko spoke up.

"Toph," Zuko asked slowly, "Why didn't you just tell me you were the Jade Dragon?"

She wrinkled her nose in response, "I didn't know that Kanon was trying to drive you crazy. It was kind of fun to be a secret bodyguard person."

"Why the Jade Dragon?" Zuko dropped something on the table, and Toph reached over to pick it up, her hand searching the table blindly until she found it. The necklace felt familiar.

"I was at a market with Katara and Aang, and I found this necklace. I don't care much about appearances, but I liked that there was a dragon, and Katara said I should get something pretty like that. So then, when we heard about somebody trying to assassinate you, I thought about coming to keep an eye on things." She sat up straight, refusing to be embarrassed by her words. "It seemed like a good idea to have an alias. I could scare off any killers and be pretty cool doing it. I thought it was a good plan. But Kanon ended up locking me up and telling you I was going to murder you."

"He didn't tell me anything. He said you had left."

"Good." Toph frowned, she wanted to be sure he knew she wouldn't hurt him, but after thinking it through, she knew it was a silly thought. Of course he knew.

Toph forced a laugh, "It's stupid, anyway. If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it when you came to the Earth Kingdom with me."

Zuko smiled, "You don't have to convince me. There's a reason Kanon didn't actually try to tell me that. He knew it was crazy."

Toph smiled, feeling relieved. "He told me you told him to execute me."

Zuko's smile vanished, and he stood up suddenly. "_What_?"

"Calm down."

"How can I be calm?" His voice was growing louder, and Toph could feel his heart pounding through the earth. "He was going to kill you? Did you think that I—"

"Your uncle and I both thought it was weird, Zuko. Kanon's a liar."

"I would never- Even if you had tried to kill me I couldn't-"

"Hey!" Toph stood up too, grabbing Zuko's arm. "No one is killing anyone. Everything is okay, now."

Zuko sighed and sat back down, his face sinking into his hands.

"All of those things were lies, and we are both still alive. Don't let Kanon have the satisfaction of making you any more upset."

Zuko looked up at her, and took a deep breath, calming down.

Iroh came back in and sat down at the table, Toph couldn't see it, but he looked back and forth between the two of them quite often, as if looking for information.

"Did you enjoy your fresh air, uncle?" Zuko asked, pleasantly. His voice was remarkably calm considering his outburst a moment before.

"It was very nice." Iroh answered, "I do hope you two have enjoyed your tea."

"No one can enjoy it as much as you." Toph remarked, finishing off the rest of her tea in one gulp. "But it's not bad."

"Well, everything is better with good company, is it not?" Iroh asked her, a smile forming on his face.

"So you think I'd like the tea better if I wasn't hanging out with Zuko?"

"Hey!" Zuko said, sounding offended.

"That." Toph said, smacking Zuko on the arm, "Was a joke."

She almost felt guilty, but then Zuko smiled to himself as he responded lightly.

"Right."

0000

The air was fresh and warm, and Zuko and Toph walked through the bustling market. Zuko kept his face as covered as possible and wore ordinary clothes, so he wasn't noticed by too many people. This time, the disguise was not out of fear, but out of convenience. He wanted to be able to spend the day with Toph, without having a lot of unnecessary attention from people.

"Something smells delicious." Toph said, stopping in her tracks.

Zuko laughed. "I'll make a deal with you."

"What?" She asked, her face holding an expression of amusement. She knew he was up to something.

"I'll get you some of that food, and I'll tell you now, it's delicious. Under one condition."

A small smile appeared on Toph's face. "And that is?"

"You try one of our Fire Nation delicacies. It's only fair. Then, I'll get you some fried meat."

"You're on."

There was a lot of food that the Fire Nation was famous for that was good. Toph knew this, because she had visited often enough to be served a lot of Fire Nation food. In the past though, Zuko had only really served her the good stuff. Now, he approached a stand nearby and purchased a small meal, he then immediately passed it on to Toph.

"Wait." He told her, then walked a good distance away from the stand. He knew Toph wouldn't be shy about her feelings on the food, and he'd rather the cook not hear it. "Now try it."

Toph took a big bite, and Zuko watched her face carefully, but it remained expressionless.

"Well?" He asked, his voice impatient.

Toph swallowed, and then spoke slowly. "That was delicious."

"Really?" Zuko blinked, surprised.

"Are you kidding me? That was the worst thing I have ever tasted!" Toph said, dumping the rest of the plate too feed the bird-monkeys that sat nearby. She then hit Zuko sound on the arm. "I need fried food _now._"

Zuko grinned, and soon they were seated together with food that Toph enjoyed much more.

The sun warmed Zuko's face and the world felt much brighter than it had in a long time. He smiled to himself, and looked over at Toph. She looked comfortable, and Zuko didn't want to look away from her.

Zuko was sure she noticed, despite her blindness, but she didn't say anything about it.

Finally, Zuko said, with his voice quiet, "Thank you for finding my uncle."

"No problem, just try not to misplace him again, would ya?"

"I'll do my best."

"You know, Zuko, I can stay a little longer but… I'm going to have to go before long."

Zuko frowned, "I know."

He felt sad, there was so much he wanted to say to her before she left. But he didn't feel hopeless this time. The world felt brighter than it had before, even though Toph was going to leave again.

"You can hold onto this while I'm gone." Toph said, holding out the jade dragon pendant. She placed it in Zuko's hand with a tenderness that gave him hope. "And try to remember, that not everyone is out to get you."

Zuko didn't answer, and looked down at the hand still resting on his. The moment didn't last, and Toph drew her hand away suddenly, leaving Zuko staring down at the pendant.

"I'll be okay." He said firmly, and he meant it. "But… I like it when you're here."

"Well, I can't just be here all the time Zuko. I'm not your pet." She didn't sound angry, just matter of fact.

"I know." He answered, with surprising calmness.

Toph finished her food, and Zuko shook his head, his mood a little sadder, but not miserable. "Let's go."

They got up and began the walk back to the palace. But Zuko stopped, frowning. "Wait."

Toph stopped, "What?"

"I want you to know that… You are really important to me… And you know that you are my best friend… And I love you."

Toph swallowed, misunderstanding him, but noting his words nonetheless. "Thanks, Aang. That's really mushy talk there, but your friendship is important to me too." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you sound like Twinkletoes."

Zuko frowned, "What?"

"'Toph, I'm so glad we're friends. Seriously, I love you. You've always been like a sister to me.'" Toph said, in a voice mocking Aang's, "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's nice. It's just mushy. But I guess I love you too, friend."

Toph had to make fun, because the words had been so close to what she wanted to hear, that it was painful to do anything but mock them.

Zuko shook his head, his voice uncomfortable. "I… don't think you understand what I meant."

"What then?" She said, her voice short. She didn't allow herself to hope, because that would only make it worse.

He was shaking slightly, and he spoke as if the words cost him every ounce of strength he had, "I meant… I love you. I love you more than I can even explain because I can't… I can't explain it. And I know you don't care about me like that, but I-"

Toph stood still, not moving, she felt vulnerable. "You love me? Like…"

"Like… If I thought you would say yes I would marry you." He blurted out, and then immediately felt like an idiot and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Toph wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't kiss him and tell him, so she through her arms around his neck in an uncharacteristically enthusiastic hug, "I love you."

She kissed his cheek, right on the scar, and when she didn't even flinch, Zuko smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Would you say yes?" He asked uncertainly.

She felt her eyes stinging with embarrassing tears, "Since I'm in a good mood," she teased, trying to maintain her pride a little.

She kissed him then, and smiled.

**Disclaimer: Hope you guys liked it! Is the end of it OOC? I don't know. I am hoping to have a final short chapter after this!**


End file.
